battletechfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kommando Korps
Kommando Korps General Details Originally named Katrar's Krusaders, and led by an empire of identical name (which would in time become known as the 1st Chaos Corps), this faction was a devout member of the Capellan Confederation and strove to uphold the ideals of the Capellan warrior houses. Upon the destruction of CapCon by HoC forces in May of 2003, Katrar joined his former foe and brought Katrar's Krusaders along with him. His main, Katrar's Kommandos, formerly within the Tikonov Commonality (faction) of CapCon, was brought into Katrar's Krusaders as the new FL. The faction was henceforth renamed Kommando Korps{HoC}, and its adventures began... The Kommando Korps ("KK" for short) is a medium sized Landwar faction within the HoC (Harbingers of Chaos) Alliance. It has participated in every major HoC war since '03, and several lesser engagements. Led by the empire Chaos2, it was founded by Katrar (aka Kato), a senior HoC Statesman. Notable Wars and Battles * A Minor Skirmish with CBS - Kommando Korps only draw, the Clan Blood Spirit war of 2003 was the result of an errant attack by a Kommando Korps empire upon a CBS member empire. Though much smaller than the Kommando Korps, CBS empires began a concerted attack against a variety of KK targets. Though suffering initial losses, and the majority of members howling for blood, Katrar made the decision to handle the conflict diplomatically, and accepted his faction's responsibility for the situation. Rather than expand the war, which would have ultimately led to the destruction of Clan Blood Spirit, Katrar's diplomacy ended the war, and resulted in payment for original damages being made by himself to CBS on behalf of the original attacking empire. ::As a point of historical record, this was the last conflict in which Katrar openly operated as a HoC mediator and diplomat. Predominant attitudes towards his alliance have led him to believe there is little goodwill to be gained from such benevolence. Katrar, for better or for worse, has since always aimed to accomplish maximum destruction to his alliance's enemies, and neither offers nor expects any quarter. "Prepare for the worst, and you'll never be disappointed," he has been heard to say on more than one occasion. * The Great Clan Offensive - A massive Clan invasion, intended to wipe HoC off Neveron's map, was repulsed during the Spring of 2005. KK's nearly impregnable static defenses became legendary during this war. After a stalemate had settled in, a small and relatively unassuming empire - Urbanmechs Anonymous - was hammered into ruin. It recovered and returned with a vengeance, performing a uniquely amazing feat on Neveron and defeating an entire faction nearly singlehandedly. Urbanmechs Anonymous, renamed Crazy Eights and given a lance of deadly DP BattleMechs, went on to surrender no fewer than a dozen Clan empires within a 36 hour frenzy of Landwar. * The Neveron Commonwealth's Last Gamble - Perhaps the faction's greatest victory was over a resurgent Neveron Commonwealth during the summer of 2006. Engaged in faction war against (for all intents and purposes) a single empire faction nearly twice the Faction Leader's size, Chaos2 withstood a withering assault, rallied, and proceeded to surrender what was once one of Neveron's most potent and feared empires. Notable Personalities Past & Present * Katrar - Once a member of the long defunct Tikonov Commonality of the Capellan Confederation, Katrar was on the front lines of a desperate defense against a concerted HoC assault in the summer of '03. This invasion ultimately resulted in the destruction of the CapCon alliance. One battle in particular caused HoC to appraise Katrar as a potential recruit. During one of the Capellans very few victories during their final hours, he found himself in command of a rag-tag defense force comprised of jeeps, a handful of strikers, a small compliment of Stingers and Wasps, and a single command 'Mech in the form of a Centurion. Using this unlikely army, Katrar managed to destroy an attacking HoC force of mixed medium, heavy, and assault 'Mechs many times its size. According to Katrar, this battle still stands as the most tactically demanding he has ever faced, and probably ever will. He has owned several empires, including Chaos2, 1st through 3rd Chaos Corps, Crazy Eights, and others... * Dogmatic - Though no longer a faction member, the infamous HoC warmonger known as Dogmatic was a key member of the growing faction during its early days. As the owner of G-10 Outpost 1, one of Neveron's more notorious raider empires, Dogmatic has raided, expeditioned, invaded or simply visited almost every nook and cranny of known Neveron. During several extended absences on the part of KK Faction Leader Katrar, Dogmatic has filled in as the acting Faction Leader. * Zeus & Sev - No longer members of the Neveron community, having retired their active logins long ago, these HoC members are notable for the fact that their respective empires (2nd and 3rd Chaos Corps) became part of the offensive triple threat that were the three Chaos Corps rapid response empires. Many offensives against HoC empires were blunted by the skillful deployment of Chaos Corps companies and battalions. * Mantis - Owner of the empire of the same name, Mantis has been a long standing member of the Kommando Korps. A quiet warrior, he has been one of the faction's most important strategic assets. Mantis has proven to be a stategist of outstanding quality and has masterminded several successful faction wars, and assisted other HoC and allied factions in turning doubtful wars into successes. Mantis has also filled in as the acting Faction Leader many times. ::Rantamplan's Biography - An excellent gameplay chronical as experienced by Mantis. *Other members of Kommando Korps are invited to add their bios to this wiki* Notable Empires Past & Present * UrbanMechs Anonymous aka Crazy Eights - This small empire was once run by a KK member named Biggles. And yes, its mech stable contained only UrbanMechs. Largely an arena empire, it was never intended for great things. That would change. Bigglesworth grew tired of Neveron and left, gifting the empire to his FL, who slowly began improving the empire and transforming it into a combat worthy welterweight. UA was utterly ruined during the initial wave of attacks during the great Clan Invasion of 2005. Its army destroyed, and its territory in Clan hands, it sat out the majority of HoC's life or death struggle for survival. Once the war had stalemated, the decision was made to restore UrbanMechs Anonymous and prepare it for a top secret lightning strike into the heart of the Clan faction directly facing the Kommando Korps. Well funded with emergency HoC war bonds, equipped with a small collection of highly advanced LosTech arms held in reserve by HoC High Command, UA was reborn. Renamed Crazy Eights and readied for war, the newly forged tip of the spear began a breathless, life or death lightning offensive against the Clans that resulted in over a dozen empires surrendered in less than 36 hours, and brought an entire Landwar oriented Clan faction to its knees. The small arena empire had become one of HoC's deadliest killing machines. It now sports an arsenal of such destructive capacity that its simple deployment has been known to call an opponent's bluff. Viewpoints from the Other Side Former (and current) foes of the Kommando Korps are invited to recall stories of days and battles past within this section. Please no anti-HoC spam, this should be for legit recollections of interesting, humorous and dramatic victories and defeats involving this faction. Fun Facts The Kommando Korps was originally going to be named Katrar's Kommando Korps, until someone observed the obvious implications of an obvious acronym. Needless to say, that idea was quickly abandoned in favor of the shorter name. Category:Neveron Factions